Locker Notes
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: But of course, being the complicated species they are, girls make everything so much more … awkward. Why am I talking to you about this? Hmm, let's just say I have a little problem of my own. I've been receiving small notes in my locker recently. ONESHOT


**A/N: oh crap. I'm alive ? **

**YES I AM. I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO UPDATE |D**

**I'M SORRY TO ANYONE (NO ONE) WHO READS MY STORY(S).**

**You know, being in grade 9 is harder than I thought it would be. It has a lot more work and stuff, and really I get yelled at by my parents for sitting on the computer all the time and yeah. So, I decided to write a one shot… yay, no one cares LOL. I'm pretty sure no one wants to read this paragraph about me talking so lets just get on with this damned one shot. **

**OKAY, ENJOY.. (MY CRAPPY WRITING)**

**Omg, I haven't written in like forever so if this writing is really bad (like worse than usual) IM SORRY LOL.**

**Len's P.O.V.**

You know what's strange? Girls. I mean, why can't they all just be a little more forward with their feelings like guys. Sure, guys keep their feeling inside of them too, but girls bring the complicated level even higher! They try to avoid the guy, then talk to him, then try and be his friend. Blah blah blah, waste of time. Just go up to him and ask him

"_Hey, do you like me? More than a friend?"_

And boom, your set. But of course, being the complicated species they are, girls make everything so much more … awkward. Why am I talking to you about this? Hmm, let's just say I have a little problem of my own.

I've been receiving small notes in my locker recently. Usually their compliments about how I look and stuff. Sure, it's nice to receive them, but it's always signed anonymously. Point one of how girls are always complicated when it comes to the fact that they like you. They don't want you knowing. Well if you don't want me to know so bad, just keep these notes to yourself. Today I got a nice little poem. Please, how do other guys simply put up with this? I don't understand one bit. Hm? I'm cold you say, cold hearted and inconsiderate about other peoples feelings? Well if their going to be so complicated with themselves, I won't hold back either. Point two about girls, they always go around the subject. If I were to find out who was leaving these notes in my locker and confront them about it, they would probably act like it wasn't them and move on with the conversation. Of course, some guys are like this too… but, let's just call them ladies too for now.

The only thing that changed this whole topic would be, if the girl I like was the girl who was leaving me these notes. N-Not that I would care if she was or not. Point one about how complicated guys are, were just as scared as girls are. Usually in novels or anime, the guys are so brave and can deliver their feelings so calmly and confidently… and then reality slapped me in the face. I can't just walk up to Rin Kagamine and tell her I think she's pretty, that her eyes shine like the ocean water, that her kindness has touched my heart. Forget it, forget it, forget it! Oh course girl piss me off with their ways of being complicated, but I'm pretty sure they feel the same about us guys. Huh.

I approached my locker for the end of the day, to find another note sitting in the bottom. _What now?_

The small piece of paper was neatly folded in half, and when opened, neat hand writing said; _I think I should tell you who I am now… Please meet me in classroom A-3 10 minutes after school._

This shocked me, bravery coming from this girl? Judging by how she expressed herself, I didn't think she would ever tell me who she was. I glanced up at the clock, and it was about 7 minutes after school now, closed the locker and headed for room A-3.

After sliding the door open, I was caught too see and small blonde haired girl with capturing blue eyes.

"K-Kagamine san!" she swiftly turned around,

"Oh, hello Kagamine-kun" she smiled, and gave me a small wave.

S-She was the one putting notes in my locker!

"S-So I got your note, Kagamine-san. All of them were very lovely… they really were"

"My note?"

"Yeah! The daily notes you would leave me, well they were all very sweet and I just want you to know that I return the feeling".

"I'm sorry Kagamine-kun" she questioned. "What are you trying to say?"

Heh, complicated women.

"I'm saying, I love you too."

Silence.

Even more silence.

"…W-what!" a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a wide eyed Hatsune Miku san. "Y-You guys had a thing going on!"

"W-What! Miku! N-No! W-What!" Rin replied.

"Oh Rin chan, don't act like its not true. You leave him love notes? Oh ho ho, since when were we so confident with our love life?"

"M-Miku-chan! I swear, those letters! They weren't from me!"

"… they weren't?".

…

..

.

Oh crap. I just confessed. For no reason. Whatsoever.

"H-Hahaha! That's right! We were just messing around with you Miku! Haha!".

"O-Oh, were you actually Kagamine-kun? Are you sure your not really into my dear little Rin-chan?". D-damn it. I could feel my face heat up into a bright pink.

"No, no way… right Kagamine-san!"

"Y-Yeah, haha we got you Miku!"

Even more silence.

"o-oh, well if that's the case.. I'll be on my way..?" the tealette continued.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be on my way too, haha" I continused.

After a few more short awkward second, Hatsune-san had vanished from the doorframe of the classroom.

"W-Well.. that was awkwa-"

"Did you mean it?" Rin questioned. I turned my body towards her. My eyes locked with her own.

"D-Did I mean what?"

"D-Did you mean the… you know…"

"O-Oh… that… yes. I meant it. All of it…."

"Good…

Cause I meant what I said in those notes too."

**Wow… I suck LOL**

**THIS IS FOR FUN GUYS.**

**I KNOW ITS REALLY BAD LOL.**

**I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YALL I'M NOT DEAD**

**AND THAT I WILL BE UPDATING… IN THE HOLPEFULLY NEAR FUTURE.**

**Yeah.. okay…**

**Bye OTL , LOL IM SUCH A LOSER XD**


End file.
